Walsura
Walsura is a for no cost combo deck type. Details It is a deck type that first appeared in DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster with the appearance of the Walsura family of Liquid People Sen creatures. Walsura cards have the following features. *Water Civilization *Synergy with D2 Fields *Designer's Combo with other Walsura *Mass Deployment, possibly by Drama abilities *Gravity Zero abilities "Walsura" cards dmr21-35.jpg|Walsura S|link=Walsura S dmr21-65.jpg|Metal Walsura S|link=Metal Walsura S dmr21-14.jpg|Walsura Knight S|link=Walsura Knight S dmr21-2.jpg|Walsura Prince S|link=Walsura Prince S dmr21-s2.jpg|King Walsura, D2S|link=King Walsura, D2S The basic playstyle includes; *Putting in low cost creatures into the battle zone (such as by Gravity Zero) *Summoning Walsura Prince S *Summoning creatures, and destroying them with Walsura Prince S. *Revealing the top card of your deck, if its the same civilization, putting it into the battle zone for no cost. D2 Fields candidate cards dmr21-15.jpg|Walsura Institute, Malicious of D|link=Walsura Institute, Malicious of D dmr21-36.jpg|Universal Shark and Sea|link=Universal Shark and Sea Creatures candidate cards Dmx25-14.jpg|Alice, Chaos Witch|link=Alice, Chaos Witch Dmr20-l2.jpg|Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity|link=Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity Dmx26-v4a.jpg|Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier|link=Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier Dmr13-v2a.jpg|Evidence, Truth Gun|link=Evidence, Truth Gun How to Play Play a D2 Field during the early turns while playing various Walsura or water creatures. *Wait until you have 5 mana while saving specific cards in your hand. *At 5 mana, expland Walsura Institute, Malicious of D. *At 6 mana, summon Walsura Prince S **At 7 mana, summon Alice, Chaos Witch. Draw a card by the Walsura Institute, then draw 3 cards with Alice's effect. Put 2 cards from your hand on the top of your deck, then destroy her with prince. As you re-arranged the top card of your deck from your hand, you can guarantee that a creature is put into the battle zone. With the leftover 3 mana, you can summon Metal Walsura S and trigger the Princes ability again, but choosing to draw the c ard by Walsura Institute afterwards a creature is still confirmed. **With Walsura S, you can get a chance to trigger the cost trample for free. Because Gravity Zero is considered to be a summon, you can help advance the Dragsolution ability of Evidence, Truth Gun. **While it might seem to be overkill, Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier could also be used and aimed towards flipping to its Q.E.D side if enough cards are drawn. *If 7 or more water creatures are managed, Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity could be used as a finisher. Advantages The deck type offers the advantage of aiming to quickly swarm the battle zone with creatures. Unlike Vanilla beatdown that also aims to do this, Walsura cards feature additional abilities such as being unchooseable, unattackable or unblockable, providing some resistance to your opponents cards. Many of the low cost creatures can be turned into more powerful and higher cost creatures such as Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity or Completely Unidentified with the use of Walsura Prince. Weaknesses However, due to the combo pieces and set up required, the combo involved to put those finisher creatures into play can take time to prepare. This leaves the deck type vulnerable to rush deck types such as Redzone. While the Water Civilization has many good spells with "Shield Trigger", due to the cost trampling ability of the Prince, most cards in the deck should be creatures. This requires you to use cards such as Aqua Surfer or Trigaroid, Aqua Spy as defensive options. However, Aqua Surfer can also prove detrimental as it allows your opponent to re-=use their Invasion and Come Into Play abilities. Even if you manage to fill the battle zone with creatures, a Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden that has been released will seal each of your creatures, leaving them to be ignored and useless. Trivia *The Walsura creatures are themed as a fantasy design reminiscent of "Slimes" creatures from . The S initial used for these creatures possibly stands for 'S'lime (or possibly 'S'cience). *This decktype was used by Ijiwaru Kiyomori in the Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final series of the Duel Masters Anime. Category:Deck Type